


Decisions And Revisions

by ninwrites



Series: The Tudor Rose [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Continuation, Florist!Magnus, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Lily/Alec banter, M/M, Romance, Second Date, To Be Continued, Writer!Alec, impromptu date, so much cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Lily have their version of a heart-to-heart. Magnus and Alec go on their second date - eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions And Revisions

**Author's Note:**

> little smaller than the first part (because apparently when you write seven one shots in two months whilst partaking in two english subjects it saps you of writing inspiration and leaves you with devastating writer's block.)
> 
> edited (but barely because school and no beta makes these things difficult) all mistakes are my own

_**'In a minute there is time/ for decisions and revisions/ which a minute will reverse.'** _ _**T.S Eliot, The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock** _

 

__

The apartment is empty when Alec returns home from his date - empty except for a single scrap of notebook paper on his pristinely made bed.

_I ate the leftover take-out in your fridge. Sorry not sorry. Hope you had fun on your date! Call me - I want all the details. All. Of. Them. Love you!_

_-_ _ Iz _

He grins, scrunching the paper into his hand and throwing it into the wastebasket near his desk. He _will_ call his sister, eventually - it's not even nine pm yet, and he'd prefer to have a shower and get changed, and more specifically go over the date himself in his own mind before he has to relay the events to his sister.

He roams around his apartment slowly, with a dazed, giddy smile on his face that he's only partially aware of. Every thread of nervousness that he'd left the apartment with has disappeared, replaced with a fresh sense of happiness, a kind he'd never really felt before.

The date - the date had been amazing.

Nothing had really gone wrong ... sure, he could - and should - have told Magnus about his history with the restaurant, but apart from that small little incident, nothing had gone wrong. The conversation had been fun and light, they'd both shared and learned things about each other, and Alec hadn't even noticed how long they'd been there, until Magnus had brought the two hour mark to his attention. Then they had walked around for a bit, neither wanting the date to end.

And then, of course. The Kiss. Capitalised. Because _that's_ how good it had been.

Magnus ... Magnus _kissed_ like _no one_ Alec had ever kissed before. Granted, there hadn't been very many people, but in that moment, where Magnus' lips had touched his, any romantic contact Alec had in the past stopped counting.

Kissing anyone else was, was a _tedious affair_ compared to kissing Magnus. With Magnus, all his senses were heightened, everything felt exhilirating and skin-tingling and left his limbs with a pleasant buzz, even once they'd pulled away.

They'd parted ways at the subway station, but Alec hadn't wanted to, and he has the feeling Magnus didn't either - providing that isn't just wishful thinking on his part. Which, despite himself, he doesn't think it is.

He wants to go on another date. Soon. As soon as possible. Which is ridiculous, because it hasn't even been an hour since he'd said goodbye to Magnus. He needs to shower, and change into more comfortable clothes, and then he needs to call Isabelle because she'll be able to disect his thoughts and feelings more than he can at the moment. And if he neglects to call her, all he'll hear about is how rude of a brother he is.

Not really worth it.

When Alec steps out of the shower, he catches sight of his reflection in the mirror, and most specifically, his smile.

He's not sure he's ever smiled so wide before. It's not a bad look.

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing in here?"

Alec rolls his eyes, but doesn't otherwise divert his attention from his laptop. "I'm working. Is that not what I'm supposed to do?"

Lily kicks the door shut behind her with the heel of her boot and throws her keys onto her desk. Her mouth is a thin, tight line - as always - but there's a sly glint in her dark eyes, one he can only see because he knows her so well.

Or, as well as one can know Lily.

"When I gave you that key," Lily crosses her office to the small shiny coffee machine in the corner. "It was not so that you could just waltz in here whenever you want."

"Cafe's are too noisy," Alec argues. "And I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone, so to speak, and stay here for a couple of hours."

Lily turns on the machine and slips off her blazer, hanging it on the back of her office chair. Beneath is a plain black shirt and charcoal grey skirt, enough to classify for professionalism but dark enough to suit her dislike of mainstream colours.

"What if I had a meeting?" Lily asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"One, you don't have a meeting. I called in. Second, I would have hid out in the break room or something." He looks up, widening his eyes almost comically. "Don't kick me out into the big, bad world."

Lily rolls her eyes and taps the back of his head, not hard enough to do any injury. "Do some work."

"I was _trying_ to before you interrupted me." Alec fires back. Lily ignores him and starts making herself a drink. They do this a lot. The half-hearted back and forth is their form of banter, and frankly, it suits both of them perfectly.

Lily doesn't ask a billion questions like Alec's sister would, and she understands that he just needs a quiet place to work sometimes. But she's also his editor, and friend, so he can get her advice on something if he ever gets stuck.

Because writer's block is a bitch.

The silence lasts a good two hours, during which Alec gets a fair amount of work done. He's completely fleshed out two of his main characters, and the plot itself is nearly concrete - there's a few more things he wants to go over and revise, but for the moment, it's a good progress.

Lily must think so too.

"How did your date go?"

"You're interrupting my work." Alec says, not that his fingers are actually typing or anything, just hovering over the keyboard.

"It's time for a break." Lily spins in her chair, fixing him with a firm yet teasing look. "Spill."

"You're the worst editor in the world," Alec tells her, saving the open document and shutting his laptop.

That's not actually true, she's the best agent he could ever ask for, and she's right - taking a break isn't a horrible idea. However he did spend two hours on the phone to his sister talking about his date, and her wedding when he finally managed to steer her attention.

Lily doesn't appear even slightly affected. "And the worst friend, yeah, I know. You've told me before." She shrugs. "Thing is though, I don't really care."

Alec adjusts in his seat, rolling his shoulders back to get some feeling back into his muscles. Writing is one of his favourite things in the world, and he's unbelievably lucky to get to do his hobby as a career. But damn if it doesn't hurt to sit in the same limited position for hours on end.

Maybe he'll call Magnus up later, see if he wants to meet up, for a late lunch or something. Is it too early for a second date? They only went out yesterday...

"The date was good," Alec admits, ending his wayward train of thought before it could derail itself. "Very - very good. I had a fun time, he's ... he's incredible."

The corner of Lily's mouth quirks up. It's as close to a smile as she gets, really. Alec finds himself smiling too, a little wider than her.

"Are you going to go on another one?"

Alec presses his lips together, running his hands over the top of his laptop. "I don't know. I want to. I really, really want to. But I've never been good at the whole dating thing, and I don't want to rush into things or pressure him-"

"Does he like you?" Lily cuts in.

"Presumably." Alec answers. Lily glares at him, but he sticks to his answer.

"Well, providing he's smarter than you," Lily stares at him pointedly. "He wouldn't be opposed to the idea of going on another date."

Alec nods dazedly. "Then that only leaves the problem of knowing when to ask him out."

Lily tilts her head, her stylish bob-cut shifting with the movement. It's currently streaked with blue, although she often changes it to suit her whim. " _You're_ going to ask _him_ out?"

"I was," Alec's cheeks heat lightly. "I was considering it."

Something glints in Lily's eyes, and for a second, Alec sees the reaction his sister would have had reflected in the darkness. Then Lily nods, curtly, as though officially approving his decision.

"I'm sure he'd like that."

It's her way of her saying 'I'm proud of you' without saying the specific words. Alec, noting the heightened shift of the atmosphere into an area neither of them are really comfortable with, allows himself to smile, and works on suitably ending the thread of conversation.

"Thanks. I hope so."

And like that, they lapse back into a comfortable, easy silence. The way they both like it.

Internally, however, there is no comfortable silence. Internally, nothing feels easy.

Because Alec has to figure out how to ask Magnus out on a date.

 

* * *

 

Magnus is busy with a customer when Alec enters _'The Tudor Rose'_ , but he looks up at the chiming sound of the opening door, and smiles as soon as he sees Alec walking in. The burst of happiness in Alec's chest is entirely _not_ warranted by his brain but it happens anyway, and he has a lot of trouble ignoring it - and wanting to.

"The ribbon will make it easier for the wrapping to stay intact, and, of course, the gold is a beautiful addition to the flowers themselves."

Alec smiles giddily to himself as he walks idly around the store. He's careful not to get too close to the flowers, but hearing Magnus talk about simply wrapping them up with such passion and enthusiasm gives him imperceived joy.

_This is stupid,_ he chastises himself. They've only been on one date, he shouldn't be affected in the way that he is. He certainly should have at least a little sliver of self-control about him.

Magnus finishes up with his customer and Alec tries - and unfortunately fails - to subtly shuffle over to the counter.

"Not that I'm displeased to see you here," Magnus says, once the customer has left the store. "But I am curious as to what's brought you to my humble shop. Need more flowers for the wedding?"

"Uh, no, I - I came to see you." Alec stutters out, eloquently.

"Really?" Magnus smiles, a little dazedly. He rounds the counter, his hands clasped together in front of him, fiddling with a stray piece of ribbon.

Alec nods, resisting the urge to do so something stupid and inappropriate, like drag Magnus forward and kiss him, right here, right now.

"I know it's only been like, two days," Alec smiles weakly. "But, I was wondering if - if you'd like to go on another date?"

Magnus' mouth splits into a bright grin, his beautiful eyes shining with delight. "I would love to."

"Good." Alec nods. "Good. That's, that's-"

"Good?" Magnus prompts.

He laughs, gently, and Alec surprisingly doesn't feel embarrassed. Instead, he finds himself laughing along with Magnus. It's easy and simply, to just laugh along. Because things with Magnus are just easy and simple. He doesn't feel the need to overthink things or worry that he's said or done the wrong thing.

"I close at seven," Magnus adds. "In case you were wondering."

Alec worries at his bottom lip carefully, trying not to break out into too wide of a smile. "Good to know."

Magnus places the slip of ribbon onto the corner of the counter, and turns his head back with a coy smile. "I'm assuming that, considering we've already been on a date, asking permission to kiss you wouldn't be improper?"

Alec shakes his head, shuffling forward without properly realising it. Magnus steps forward too, and then he's reaching out, his hand cupping Alec's cheek, and before Alec knows it they're kissing and everything feels wonderful.

Kissing Magnus is nothing like Alec ever expected kissing to feel like. He's a writer, and a quasi-romance one at that. He's written kisses before, countless times. He's written relationships and blossoming feelings and teenage crushes, but when it comes to Magnus he's left without comprehensible words. For someone like him, that should be a problem, and should certainly be cause for alarm. Words are as vital as the air they breathe.

Alec doesn't mind, though he should. Because even though his words are disappearing as a result of kissing Magnus - it's worth it.

"I should really go," Magnus mumbles against Alec's mouth, not that he appears to have any intention of stopping. "I have an anniversary bouquet to put together."

"I have an appointment with a tailor," Alec says. He reluctantly pulls back, though not without a few extra kisses to tide them both over.

Magnus pouts, his eyelids f;uttering demurely.

"I'll drop by tomorrow," Alec promises, kissing Magnus' pout on a whim.

"I look forward to it." Magnus grins.

It takes everything in Alec to pull away and not keep kissing Magnus. The knowledge that their next date is only tomorrow helps, a little.

The wait is almost too much to bear.

 

* * *

 

_"I have bad news and slightly better news. Which do you want first?"_

Alec sighs, mostly fondly, and turns on his washing machine. He owns an almost embarrassingly small amount of clothes appropriate for evening dates and he only has ten hours before he's supposed to be picking Magnus up for a surprise date to a destination he is yet to choose.

He's not really looking forward to either level of marginally-crap news, but he also doesn't have a lot of choice.

"Either. Bad news is bad news."

Isabelle sighs through the line. _"Don't be pedantic. Fine. Mom wants to go out to dinner, but also, and in my personal opinion more importantly - it is less than a hundred days until the wedding!"_

Alec laughs quietly to himself and heads back out towards his kitchen. He has the wedding marked in his own calendar, which Isabelle knows - she's just using it to cover up the fact that she needs him to cope through dinner with their mother.

They both love her, as children should, but there is only so much Maryse Lightwood either of them can take in one day.

"When?" He asks.

_"Um ... tonight?"_

Alec has a few options. He could ask Isabelle to reschedule the dinner for another night because he's busy ... he could tell her the truth, that he has a date with Magnus which he'd rather go on, or...

"Alright. I'm assuming we're meeting at Hudson's?"

Alec can practically see Isabelle nod. _"Half-past seven. I'll see you there. Thank you for doing this, big brother, I really appreciate it."_

"I know. You owe me."

_"Absolutely. We can organise an appropriate favour later. Love you, bro."_

"Love you too, Iz." Alec says, before hanging up with a deflated sigh. A moment ago, his evening had been bright with the outlook of his date, and now instead he has to have dinner with his mother and be reminded of exactly why he's a disappointment to the family in the subtleties of her body language and stiff conversation.

It's a shame, really, that Alec can't stand up to his mother, or admit to his sister that he has a date in the first place. It's also a shame, that now he has to cancel his date with Magnus.

And he'd been looking so forward to it too.

 

* * *

 

Alec knows this is a bad idea, and he tells himself to turn around even as he reaches for the handle, tells himself to simply reschedule as he pulls the door open, tells himself that Magnus will understand as the bell above his head rings out.

Thankfully Magnus isn't out the front when Alec walks in, which gains him a few seconds of blissful preparation.

Then Magnus strides out, in sparkling purple boot (heel things) and snug grey jeans, a sequined black vest donned over a crisp white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows - and Alec momentarily forgets why he's even here.

"Alexander!" Magnus' voice is bright and cheerful, and any doubts Alec has melt away with the sound.

"Hi,"

Alec darts around a crate of fertiliser and ends up meeting Magnus next to a stack of plastic pots. He's not really affected by the pollen around, yet, so it appears to be the safest place for him to stand.

"I thought our date wasn't until tonight..." Magnus says, his forehead creasing slightly. "Did I get it wrong?"

"No," Alec shakes his head hastily, not wanting Magnus to get the wrong idea. None of it was his fault. "No, it was supposed to be, but, uh - see, my mother wants to have dinner with me and my sister, and it's not really fair of me to leave Isabelle to her wrath alone, so-"

"So our date will have to be post-poned," Magnus smiles, kind and gentle and so, _so_ understanding.

"Well, actually..." Alec exhaled shakily. "See, the thing is - I mean, I was just wondering ... if, if you're not busy at the moment..."

"Alexander, are you suggesting we have our date now, instead?" Magnus carefully cuts in, understanding what Alec is trying to stay even as he's struggling to say it.

"I am." Alec grins. "As long as you're free."

Magnus nods. "I don't have any clients due in for another hour or so. Actually, I was just re-organising the stock - which I'd already _organised_ two weeks ago. Any distraction at all would be wonderful, but a distraction _through_ a date with you..."

"Are you sure?" Alec asks, in case Magnus just doesn't want to be rude. If he's busy, he's busy. Alec understands that he sort of just sprung the idea on Magnus.

He can't, and doesn't, expect Magnus to simply drop everything for him. "We can always go on a date on another day."

"Alec, there is nothing I would rather do right now - arguably ever - than go on a date with you. I promise, I am certain. And if something happens I can always call up Ragnor and get him to take over for me. He'd probably pretend to mind, but I know he'd do it."

Magnus' words leave Alec startled, at first, and it takes him longer than is probably appropriate to reply. Magnus, thankfully, allows him the time he needs to order his thoughts - he just stands there with a dopey smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"Okay. So. So we're going on our date. Now?" Alec reiterates, because he has a self-deprecating habit of triple-checking everything just to be absolutely certain.

Magnus, for some reason, seems to find it endearing and sweet instead of irritating. "Yes, Alexander."

Alec's almost too caught up in the brilliance of Magnus' smile to worry about the question that Magnus brings up.

"So, where are we going?"

 

* * *

 

They end up just strolling around the blocks surrounding the store, eventually venturing down a laneway to a vintage little sweets shop. Alec buys a jar of assorted boiled sweets for Isabelle, a bag of licorice allsorts for Jace and a box of Bertie's Botts Flavoured Bean-things for Max.

Then they sample different ice-cream flavours, which quickly escalates into things Alec is by no means ready for.

"This one is pistachio," Magnus says, lifting the small wooden taster paddle up. Alec parts his mouth, hesitantly, his heart pumping harder the closer the ice-cream gets to his mouth.

Magnus watches, blinking slowly, as Alec tastes the treat. It's delicious, certainly, but it's not as good as the thrill that races through him at Magnus' stupidly close proximity.

"What do you think?" He asks, his eyes narrowing as Alec swallows.

"It's - it's good." Alec stutters.

When it's Magnus' turn to taste a sample, this one chocolate and hazelnut, Alec barely has enough strength to keep his hand from shaking. Magnus closes his eyes when the ice-cream touches his tongue, his lips folding and his eyelashes fluttering. Alec wonders, momentarily, what they'd feel like brushing across his own cheek, what it would feel like to be that close to Magnus...

It's an inappropriate stream of thoughts to be had whilst in a shop with a bored adolescent employee who would obviously love to be anywhere else, but Alec's mind genuinely despises the idea of him acting like a coherent human being, and so trying to dispel them becomes a greater struggle than he'd been expecting.

Magnus groans, deep and low in his throat, and Alec feels it, like a thousand spikes beneath his skin.

"Oh, that is delectable." Magnus opens his eyes slowly, like taking care when peeling away a ribbon wrapped around a present. "Want a taste?"

It's a double entendre of the highest possible degree for that moment, a flirty joke in the form of an innuendo that Alec can't help but laugh at, in a vain attempt to disguise how it's actually affecting him.

"Um - maybe ... I mean,"

Magnus laughs softly, leaning in to peck Alec's lips with the lightest possible touch before pulling back again. "You're sweet enough, Alec."

It's a compliment - a strange one, certainly, but a compliment nonetheless. Alec grins and turns to apologise to the employee, who's probably brainstorming methods of self-destruction or internal implosion right at this moment.

"I'm really sorry we had to move our date," Alec pulls Magnus off to the side, away from the ice-cream and other human beings. "I wish I could have gone to dinner with you instead of with my mother-"

Magnus frowns."Oh, come on, Alec, surely you don't mean that."

"I really do." Alec scoffs out a half-hearted laugh. "You have no - she still won't accept that I'm gay. Half the problem is simply that she doesn't acknowledge it, she won't even say the word aloud. I don't know if she just prefers to pretend it's not true, or ... or what, I don't - I don't know."

Magnus reaches out to take Alec's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Alec appreciates the gesture, and the sentiment behind it, but he doesn't need it. He came to terms with the fact that his mother isn't ready to accept who he is years ago, but it feels nice to see someone, an _outside_ someone not connected to the situation, caring about it, about _him_.

"I'm over it, now." Alec continues, because he feels like he needs to explain himself, before Magnus gets the wrong idea, feels bad for Alec when there's no need to. This is supposed to be a happy affair, they're on their second date not in a bloody therapy session.

"I stopped caring about what my parents thought when they refused to come to the release of my first book because they don't believe being an author is a realistic career choice."

Magnus' eyes soften with empathy and kindness, and Alec thinks that, somehow, he understands.

"Thankfully," Alec continues, feeling a little fluffy and hazy inside. "I don't have to see them that often. Usually it's only around the holidays, and Mom will be too concerned with Isabelle and the wedding at dinner to tear into me too much. I hope."

Magnus inclines his head, slightly, his eyes boring into Alec's like he's waiting for Alec to answer an unsaid question.

"You know," Magnus says casually. "If it gets too bad, you can always sneak off to the bathroom and text me. I shouldn't be too busy, but even if I am, I'll be sure to make time to reply. Even if you just send a string of angry face emojis."

Alec resists the urge to mock-shudder. "I don't use emojis." He confesses, grinning despite himself at Magnus' dramatic gasp. "I've never understood the point. And besides, Isabelle always uses too many. It's confusing. And stupid."

"Emojis are a pinnacle part of the technological movement of the 21st century, Alexander, how on earth can you call them 'stupid'. I'm sorry, but that is - that is ... there are simply no words."

Magnus is grinning, and Alec really wants to kiss it away - he really wants to just kiss Magnus in general. But they're in public, and that's a little difficult and very embarrassing. So he pushes it down.

"It's a shame, is what it is." Magnus decides on. Alec shrugs, glancing at his watch. He still has a few hours of freedom, but Magnus' client is due in less than twenty minutes...

"I know we don't have that much time left," Magnus says, noting the direction of Alec's glance. "But we might have enough for, perhaps a cup of coffee? Back at the shop?"

Alec nods. "Sounds good."

 

* * *

 

They don't end up having coffee. Unsurprisingly, the two of them both get too distracted by other activities.

"Your phone's buzzing," Alec mumbles.

Magnus ignores him, hand tightening on Alec's shoulder, preventing him from moving, his lips firm against Alec's. It's really hard to protest anything when kissing Magnus, and Alec really doesn't want to stop doing it, ever, but it's probably Magnus' client and it's not fair to keep them waiting.

"Magnus,"

"Alexander." Magnus groans deep in his throat, biting gently on Alec's bottom lip. "Hush."

There's a tingling pressure at the back of Alec's neck, which only increases with each slide of Magnus' lips, his mouth a warm and persistent presence.

"Your client," He repeats, weakly.

"Can wait." Magnus moves, kisses along Alec's jaw and ends up sucking at a sensitive area of skin beneath Alec's ear. Alec tilts his head back, eyes fluttering closed as all arguments disperse from his mind, a scattering of half-hearted protests floating away into thin air.

"You're so beautiful, Alexander." Magnus whispers, nibbling gently at the lobe of Alec's ear. "You have no idea what you do to me."

_What I do to you?_ Alec thinks, too caught up to form the words aloud.

It's only their second date, technically, and it was barely a proper date at that. Yet there's something about Magnus, something that clenches at Alec's heart and clears his mind, dispels his worry and anxiety momentarily, distracts him from everything he doesn't want to think about. Magnus, without realising it, encourages him to just _do_ things, like suggest an impromptu date and makeout in Magnus' office, metres from the open and very public space of his flower shop.

Around Magnus, he doesn't feel the need to second-guess his thoughts or his actions. He doesn't think, he _acts_ , which is something he's never really been comfortable doing before. He's not entirely comfortable now, either, but he also doesn't let his fear of the outcome control what he does or doesn't do.

He feels so unbelievably _comfortable_ around Magnus, in a way he never did in his few past relationships. It's silly, and the fact that his feelings are affecting him in the way they are - after only, realistically, a few days of face-to-face contact between them - is very juvenile and something he thought he'd grown out of.

He's twenty-four years of age, for heaven's sake. He shouldn't be acting like a crush-crazy teenager around someone he's dating.

They don't even have a label yet. Which is fine, Alec doesn't need a label to define their relationship, especially not so early in the process.

He just needs to calm down and take things slow. He and Magnus are dating, and that's that. Whatever happens, happens. He's just going to _go with the flow_ , so to speak.

And, hopefully, manage to pull away before he ruins Magnus' reputation.

 

* * *

 

The text comes in just as he's unlocking the door to his apartment. He's heavy-limbed and exhausted, having just dragged his feet to the safe space where his mother's subtle and disappointed words can't reach him, after a dinner that had dragged on for what felt like fourteen hours, but in reality was barely two.

**Magnus:** _I hope your dinner with your mother wasn't too bad. I'm free to talk, if you need to vent. Also, I completely understand if you want to take things slow, but I was wondering if you'd like to make this official? xx_

Alec's already dialed Magnus' number before the words of the text have properly sunk in.

_"Alexander, how lovely to see your name pop up on my screen. Was dinner truly that horrible?"_

"Dinner was bad, but it could have been worse. Iz took the brunt of things - she's much better at shutting our mother down then I am. That's, that's not why I called though."

_"It isn't?"_

"No. Your text - is it your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Magnus' laughter is light and nervous. It's a strange, but humbling sound. _"I suppose it is."_

"I will. Be your boyfriend, that is. If you want."

It's comforting to be the nervous one.

_"I'd love it. Just as I'd love to be yours."_

"O-okay then." That's it. They're together, offically. Boyfriends. Capital-B. Boyfriends.

_"Is it possible for us to talk anyway, even if you don't have anything from dinner to complain about?"_

"I have a bit to complain about," Alec admits. "But I'd much rather hear about your day."

_"Well,"_ Alec can practically hear Magnus' grin. _"This guy I've been seeing, such a beautiful man, took me out on a delightful impromptu date. It was magical."_

"Oh, really?"

Magnus hums. _"Indeed. And now we've DTR-ed. Defined our relationship. Can you believe it?"_

"The weird thing is," Alec grins to himself, pushing open his door, to a flat that doesn't feel as empty as it had only a few weeks ago.

"I really can."

**Author's Note:**

> i know it is called 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' the mispell was on purpose. Alec doesn't know. 
> 
> i underestimated how hard it is to write the ice-cream scene both slightly heated but also fluffy and nervous and i don't know if i managed... i tried.
> 
> sorry it's so short, the next one should be a little bit longer. I really wanted to get something for this series out, but I also didn't want to jump into anything too big so early in their relationship. :D


End file.
